


A Cure for the Common Hiccup

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Peanut Butter, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy only, apparently it's in a medical journal that orgasms cure hiccups, because I was watching TED talks, get what i mean, i kept it pg-13, not actually used, some slight pegging, sorry - Freeform, steggy hiccup baby, steve the problem solver, super power mentioned, tickle attack, well at least in one case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy gets the hiccups and Steve is determined to help her get rid of those pesky little buggers. The most unconventional ways prove most effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for the Common Hiccup

It all began during the midnight hour. Naturally, Steve curled around Peggy’s body as they slept peacefully. But their slumber was interrupted.

 

Hic!  


Her hiccups weren’t loud but they jolted through her entire body, waking up Steve in the process. She usually sleeps soundly in his arms, especially during the cold winter nights so this was a first. Another hiccup, yet she remained unperturbed.

 

Out of all things that would keep him awake, hiccups. Though it was more out of a preemptive anticipation that it would escalate. Futilely, Steve tried to make some attempt of getting back to sleep. But it continued, with the hiccups finally causing Peggy to wake up.  
  
“I didn’t think you were gonna wake up at all.”

“How long?” she asks, disoriented.

“Not too long.”

 

In no time, Steve shuffles out of bed and returns with a glass of water, handing it to Peggy in hopes that it will help stave off another attack. Sipping at the water, Peggy wills them to go away; if they don’t stop now, they will both wake up exhausted.

 

“I’m sure they will go away eventually.”

 

Slowly but surely, they both fall asleep, but the hiccups don’t go away. So when Steve wakes the following morning, he can hear Peggy’s slight but gentle hiccupping from the bathroom.

 

“Have you tried holding your breath?” He yells.

 

The door flies open and she stares at him for a moment or two, not talking and holding her breath. Hic!

“Well, so much for that.”

* * *

 

 A few days later during a meeting and the hiccupping becomes problematic. As if it were not difficult enough already to be taken seriously, the hiccups make it twice as difficult.  
  
“Hey, Marge. Can you get those under control?”

“What?”

“The hiccups.”

Peggy ignores him and continues on with the report.

 

Steve glares.

 

“Thompson!” Sousa whisper-yells, “The hell are you doing? You know he can throw a guy twice his size across the room! I know; I’ve seen him do it.”

 

It takes everything within Steve not to do it after the meeting lets out. He just about goes after Jack, but Peggy stops him placing a hand on his chest.

* * *

 When they get home, Peggy’s hiccups still haven’t let up as she continues discussing the information from the day’s briefing. Steve rummages around in the small storage area they have near the stove. Finding what he was looking for, he grabs a spoon and scoops the thickly smooth substance from the jar placing it in Peggy’s mouth.

 

Confused, she scrunches her face into displeasure, but then she hums a little taking a few more licks.

“What’s this?”

“Peanut Butter. It’s supposed to help.”

 

She pops the spoon out of her mouth. “It’s not entirely as terrible as I remember it to be,” she declares as she continues to nibble at it until the spoon is clean. Hic! “But apparently as useless as I thought it would be.”

 

“It was worth a shot.” Steve responds with a soft chuckle. “I remember, during the war, when I gave you half of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You took a bite and gave the rest back to me. I think your British taste buds are to blame.”

 

“Yes, you are quite right. Hmmm. I must make a mental note that I can’t love you anymore. My British senses can’t tolerate American taste,” she teases while searching for the jar of peanut butter.

 

“Oh, really? Is there anything I can do to change your mind?” He says, closing in the space between them placing his hands on her hips. His breathy words hitting her ears.

 

She shuts the cabinet door. Hic!

 

“No,” she says curtly turning away as Steve groans.

* * *

 

 The following day, he opens their apartment door to find Peggy stretched out over the side of their bed.

 

“Rose thought I should give it a go. Stretching and holding my breath.” Steve hops onto the bed and crawls over straddling her body.

 

“The key is to stretch out the diaphragm.” Hic!

 

“Doesn’t seem to be working, Peg. But what if we try this?” He runs his fingers over her sides and the area behind her knee and anywhere else he knows her to be sensitive. She breaks out into laughter, but the hiccupping gets worse. Sitting her up, she tries to catch her breath. Hic!  


“Well, that backfired.”

“Immensely.”

“Maybe you should get it checked out, Peg.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous!” She said pushing him away, “It will pass.” Hic!

“I’ll give you a dollar.”

“For that, you can sleep on the floor.”

“I might be better off.”

With her impeccable aim, the pillow hits him square in the face, but he just smiles.  
“Give me back the pillow! I’m not lending it to you to use through the night.”

* * *

 

 A round of sparring should do the trick. Or so they thought. The hiccups seemed to be working against the productivity of their session, because Steve couldn’t stop laughing. She threw a punch but he made no move to block it. Instead Steve held his chest and chuckled. She frowned.  


“Damn it, Steve. You aren’t even trying.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t take this seriously when you are hiccupping like that.”

Taking advantage of his distracted composure, she knocks him to the floor throwing another punch as Steve continues to laugh. She gets up and relocates herself to the punching bag, surely it must have a better capacity to keep it’s mouth shut.

“Keep it up, Captain.”

* * *

 

She was going to kill him for this if it worked, but he thought it might be worth a try.

 

“Hey, Peg. I’m gonna go pick up a few things. I forgot the secret ingredient. Do you need anything?”

 

“No!” She calls out from the bathroom.

He makes sure to close their apartment door loud enough and waits for her to get out of the bathroom.

Finally, she emerges.  
  
He jumps in front of her, but she isn’t even phased.

 

“You are not as stealthy as you think,” she responds placing a kiss on his cheek.

 

“That’s it, Margaret,” he exclaims hoisting over his shoulder before she can protest. “This has got to end and I think this is the best way to solve the problem.

 

Hic!

 

He flops her onto the bed and quickly strips down, throwing his clothes across the room with a fervor she’s never seen before, but she’s ready for where this is headed.  Continuing with the task at hand he pins her arms above her head, only pausing when she asks with breath already ragged and raspy, “What exactly is your plan, Captain?”  
  
“To leave you completely breathless.”

 

He was quick to act on his promise, soon slapping at the nightstand searching for the small tin container. Peggy swiped the tin from his hand throwing it clear across their apartment, hitting the wall with a subtle clunk.

 

“Make it worth my while, Captain.”

 

The water in the glass on their nightstand rippled and the bed springs squeaked beneath them as their exceptionally enthusiastic love making rattled their apartment.

 

He rolls over satisfied with a job well done as she remains nearly motionless, eyes closed and breathing heavy in the silence. He pulls her into his arms, and asks, “So, did it work?”

 

With eyes still closed she gives him a smirk, “Proud of yourself, aren’t you?”  


“I don’t mean to brag, but...”

 

And for the first time in several nights they sleep most peacefully without hiccups to disturb them.

* * *

 

But of course, that’s short lived because 40 weeks later, little hiccup baby makes his grand entrance into the world. After a few hours of labor, a few expletives thrown at Steve, he’s resting in Peggy’s arms after being fed, peaceful until…

 

Hic!


End file.
